Prête
by FouyChipita
Summary: Historia n'avait jamais réfléchit à ce qu'elle ferait si elle apprenait sa mort. Puis la réponse lui parût évidente : après tout, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle suivrait Ymir partout ? Même dans la mort. Si cela signifiait pouvoir être avec elle, alors elle était prête. OS - Yumikuri


**Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, petite écriture sur le couple Yumikuri (enfin, c'est très léger mais voilà).**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas (hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir. J'en profite pour remercier celles/ceux qui en ont laissé sur mon dernier OS (je t'aime Tempy)).**

 **AVANT DE COMMENCER A LIRE. PETITE PRÉCISION : CET OS SPOIL (légèrement, vu que je dérive de la trame principale) LES DERNIERS SCANS SORTIS (soient aux environs du 73). DONC BAH SI VOUS AVEZ PAS LU JUSQU'À LA, ÉVITEZ DE LIRE CET OS (ça va me faire trop de peine mais je préfère éviter que vous vous spoilez)  
D'ailleurs, ça finit pas très bien pour quelques personnages.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, parce que sinon Ymir et Historia serait déjà mariée et aurait 3 gosses blonds à tâches de rousseurs. Parce que les Freckles **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes :3**

* * *

Ambiance pesante. Bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent. Diverses discussions fusent l'air de la pièce. Quelques-uns rigolent –toujours les mêmes–, les autres soupirent ou mangent. A vrai dire, personne ne sait vraiment quoi faire. On s'interroge sur le reste à venir, on se dit que la stratégie du commandant Erwin est peut-être trop risquée. La question des pouvoirs d'Eren ne se pose même plus, il est devenu trop important pour la cause des humains.

Les mêmes groupes d'amis se forment : Mikasa et Armin discutent avec Eren. Jean se moque de lui pendant que Sasha s'empiffre de tout ce qu'elle peut attraper. Connie essaye de l'arrête, plus ou moins.

Et puis, il y a Historia. Historia qui les regarde. Historia qui ne sait pas quoi dire. Historia qui n'a pas faim. Historia qui veut juste aller dormir pendant une éternité et se réveiller quand tout sera fini. Historia qui ne sait plus ce qui est juste ou non, leur combat semble être la bonne solution, les titans ne sont que des monstres après tout... Pas vrai ? Elle n'écoute plus ce qui se passe. Des bouts de phrases lui reviennent en mémoire : « _S'il te plait... Aide-moi !_ » « _A ce rythme, je vais me faire tuer_ ». Pourtant, elle lui avait dit que dans tous les cas elle serait de son côté, même si ça signifiait s'opposer à l'humanité et devenir un ennemi des humains. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle croyait en elle depuis le début. Alors pourquoi était-elle partie en disant un « Pwardon » ridicule. Pourquoi était-elle partie avec _eux_ ? Elle le savait qu'elle allait se mettre à dos toute l'humanité et que personne ne ferait la distinction entre le fait qu'elle soit une ennemie ou une alliée... Est-ce qu'au fond, elle avait un endroit où aller ? Du côté des humains, elle était montrée comme un traitre... Du côté des titans, elle était quelqu'un qui pouvait changer d'avis dans la seconde et décider du jour au lendemain de les abandonner... En fait, le côté ne changeait pas grand-chose : elle était considérée dans tous les cas comme une traitresse. Et dans toutes les histoires, les traitres finissent toujours par mourir. De plus, si on rajoutait à ça qu'Ymir était le grand méchant loup de l'histoire. Sauf qu'un monde sans Ymir était inenvisageable. Historia n'avait jamais réfléchit à ce qu'elle ferait si elle apprenait sa mort. Puis la réponse lui parût évidente : après tout, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle suivrait Ymir partout ? Même dans la mort. Si cela signifiait pouvoir être avec elle, alors elle était prête.

* * *

Tout le monde était prêt. Eren se tenait en position. Levi était toujours dans cette posture arrogante, bien qu'on sentait une légère pointe d'énervement dans son attitude –ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude trouva Historia. Mais pourtant, malgré que tous les soldats essayaient de paraître confiant en leur capacité, une ambiance stressante se faisait ressentir. C'était particulièrement horrible pour Historia. Parce qu'actuellement, ils allaient essayer de reprendre ce foutu mur Maria et ils allaient enfin savoir la vérité incroyable sur les titans. Mais ce qui effrayait toute cette populace d'humains étant prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'étaient qu'ils savaient _qui_ ils y avaient dans ce mur. Les compagnons du Titan féminins qui avait fui lâchement, emportant avec eux le seul être capable d'émouvoir le cœur de la déesse blonde –comme l'appelait encore ses amis. Enfin, « emportant avec eux » était peut-être une erreur, rectifia mentalement Historia. Après tout, c'était la brune aux taches de rousseur qui avait décidé de s'en aller et de les suivre. Malgré le fait que tous avaient plus ou moins compris qu'elle était du côté de l'humanité et pas des titans (enfin, peut-être pas Mikasa, mais elle était trop bornée de toute manière). Cependant, tout cela n'était que des hypothèses amassées sur un fait de vérité trop incertain. Qui pouvait prédire qu'Ymir était encore avec Reiner et Berthold ? Peut-être était-elle était morte en les protégeant ? Ou bien, elle s'était peut-être échappée de leur vigilance pendant la nuit ? Elle n'était peut-être même plus en ces lieux. Trop de questions sans réponses.

Un grognement déchira l'atmosphère et une main se faufila entre les membres du bataillon d'explorations. Trois humains furent choisis par cette main hasardeuse et finirent mangés. Le sourire béat du Titan Déviant ne rassurait personne, surtout quand on entendait ses propres camarades hurlaient de terreur. Les différents groupes périssaient peu à peu, c'était pathétique songea Historia. Reiner et Berthold n'aurait même pas besoin de se montrer, ils seraient tous morts avant. Personne n'avait prévu que tous les Titans soient aussi difficiles à battre, après tout, c'était l'élite du bataillon qui affrontait l'intérieur du Mur. Alors pourquoi c'était si compliqué ?! Même Levi avait du mal, surtout qu'affronter un grand nombre de titans et essayé de sauver un maximum de gens était impossible. Un autre cri déchira l'atmosphère et Historia le reconnu. C'était Connie. Connie venait de se faire attraper ? Il fallait aller l'aider. Maintenant. Il allait mourir ! Connie allait mourir. Parce que Connie n'était pas fort. Il était amusant, drôle, gentil. Mais pas fort. A vrai dire, il était ridiculement faible. C'était presque ironique. Il était dans le plus fort des groupes du bataillon d'Exploration et accomplissait sûrement la plus grande expédition de l'Humanité réalisée jusqu'à maintenant... Et il était faible. On l'avait choisi parce qu'il était ami avec Eren ? Ou que, Erwin, dans toute son intelligence, savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'appâts dans ce combat. Et que Connie avait été désigné pour en faire partie. Historia ne se retourna pas quand elle entendit un appel à l'aide. Elle se mordit la joue et serra violemment son équipement tridimensionnel. Elle ne devait pas reculer. Pas tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé.

* * *

Et puis une main tira violemment le câble métallique de la nouvelle reine. Son corps bascula en avant et atterrit douloureusement sur le sol. Elle entendit un léger « crac » et la douleur qui venait de sa jambe gauche lui fit très vite comprendre la situation.

Et merde.

Une autre main l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur à proximité et elle vit enfin les deux yeux noirs la fixant. Il jouait avec elle comme quand un chat joue avec une souris, jusqu'à finir par la tuer. Sa colonne vertébrale ressentit le choc en premier, suivi par tout son corps. Elle sentit divers endroits de son organisme se tordre et se briser. Ses organes se broyèrent et Historia finit par cracher du sang. Son bras droit pendit lamentablement sur le côté et sa tête chancela. Il allait la broyer entre ses mains. Sa vision se troubla, le sang qui coulait sur le côté paraissait beaucoup plus jolie et les deux yeux beaucoup moins effrayants. Dans cette position, rien ne semblait vraiment effrayer cette petite tête blonde. Elle se douta légèrement que personne n'avait dû remarquer qu'elle avait disparu, tous trop préoccupé par leur propre survie. Un grognement la fit se ressaisir quelques instants, elle releva sa tête et sentit le reste de son corps se faire broyer. Pour finir, il la laissa là. L'envie de jouer avait dû cesser subitement. Ou peut-être que ce monstre avait vu d'autres personnes biens plus appétissantes que l'état dans lequel était Historia.

* * *

Historia avait envie de la voir. Elle aurait voulu la voir. Juste une dernière fois. Voir ses tâches de rousseurs, voir son visage remplie de mépris. La voir heureuses, en colère, triste... Non pas triste. Juste heureuse. Elle voulait la voir en train de lui faire le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais fait à quelqu'un. Elle voulait que ce sourire soit adressé à elle. Seulement à elle. Parce qu'Historia était jalouse et possessive. Égoïste aussi. En tout cas, elle aimait Ymir. Elle avait aussi envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Faire des arabesques sur son corps. Oui, elle avait envie de revoir son corps. De le redécouvrir. De l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne puissent plus respirer. L'embrasser à en mourir. Elle l'aimait à en crever.

 _Ça tombe bien, Historia était morte._


End file.
